


Trust

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has visited Clark at the Kent farm dozens of times before.  Today will change everything.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sap alert! :)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 29, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 1, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 794  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Mood Ring Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/221895.html) for EnderWiggin24. Pairing: Clark/Lex. Prompt: Ecstatic. :)

Lex drove his Porsche carefully down the dusty, rutted road. Chalk it up to another of Clark’s influences. Before, he would have barreled down the road without any regard for his safety. Now he wanted to stick around.

Lex smiled as he headed for the Kent farm. Exile to Smallville had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Clark didn’t just make life here bearable; he made it a joy.

That was an emotion Lex didn’t have much experience with. Clark gave him that much more.

Lex was honest with himself. He treasured the friendship that Clark gave him above all else, but he knew that he wanted his friend, too. Beautiful Clark with a body to die for, glossy black hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a mouth made for…

Lex quickly squashed that train of thought. Wouldn’t do to arrive at the farm with a bulge in his pants. Things were slowly getting better between him and Jonathan, but he doubted Clark’s father would appreciate Lex hanging around his beautiful son with tented pants.

Lex’s grin faded as he thought of the investigation he had begun of Clark a few months ago. His curiosity had gotten out of control. The air of mystery around Clark…well, that was Clark’s business. Lex had to fight that part of him that was undeniably a Luthor: arrogant, demanding, and wanting to know everything.

His instincts told him that Clark was hiding something. Somehow he doubted that Clark was a backwoods serial killer, and not just because he had a pretty face.

Meteor freak?

Could be. He just had to win Clark’s trust and maybe he would reveal his secret.

_We’d fit well together, Clark. Remember, I’m a meteor freak, too._

Lex had stopped the investigation in its early stages. He didn’t want to mess this up. He wanted a lot more from Clark than just finding out his meteor ability.

He really loved this kid.

A little amused at himself, Lex drove up the long driveway to the farmhouse.

He cut the engine and got out of the car, listening for sounds to indicate where the various Kents were, but all was quiet except for an occasional bird flying overhead and the chitter of cicadas.

He decided to try the barn.

Lex entered the structure, adjusting his vision from the bright morning sunlight to the dark interior. Lex started to look up to the loft when he noticed a figure in the back, hidden by shadows.

“Clark?”

“Yes, Lex.”

Lex frowned. Clark sounded nervous. “Are you all right?” He took a step forward.

Clark came out of the gloom looking extremely agitated.

“Clark, what is it?” Concern flooded Lex.

“Lex, I…” Clark took a deep breath. “We are best friends, right?”

Lex slowly nodded. The thought still amazed him but he grasped onto it tightly.

“Do you…do you love me?”

Lex’s eyes widened, then he smiled. “You have no idea, Clark.”

“No, I do. I’ve felt it for a long time, for you. Maybe since that day on the bridge.” Still nervous, Clark’s eyes shone. “Love comes from friendship, right?”

Lex nodded slowly again. “I don’t have much experience with either condition, though.”

“I’m not exactly experienced either, Lex.” Clark blushed bright red as he realized what he’d just said.

Smiling, Lex started to put his arms around Clark, but the younger man stepped back. A little hurt, Lex waited.

Clark’s fingers twisted in front of him. “I want to be honest with you, Lex. Right from the start.”

Surprised, Lex waited again.

“That day we met on the bridge…your car did hit me.” He took a deep breath. “I’m not a meteor freak, Lex. I…I’m invulnerable, but not because of meteor rocks.” Clark steeled himself. “I’m from another planet. Mom and Dad found me in the fields in the rocket that my parents launched as my home planet Krypton exploded.” In a rush, Clark listed a long litany of abilities besides invulnerability: super-speed, super-hearing, telescopic vision, X-ray vision, heat vision, super-breath, freezing breath, super-strength.

“’Fraid I can’t fly yet.” Clark’s smile was nervous.

Lex’s mind tried to catalog this amazing amount of information: Clark loved him, Clark was from another planet…and Clark _trusted_ him!

His mind quickly catalogued the risk Clark had just taken: if his secret ever got out, he could end up a lab rat, be driven away from Smallville and his parents, or they could be taken, too, because who would notice a disappearance in this crazy town…or be controlled by the unscrupulous who would threaten Jonathan and Martha…

…yet Clark had chosen to tell him, to _trust_ him…

Ecstatic, Lex pulled Clark into a hug as he whispered, “I’ll never let you down,” as he stroked Clark’s trembling back.


End file.
